<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unova crisis by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543445">The Unova crisis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How the people survived the Masters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Legal Drama, Politics, Succession Issues, Tea Parties, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When several scandals involving the old government rear their ugly head,a political crisis emerges within the  Unova region as Orre winds up caught in a Shadow storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How the people survived the Masters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unova crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> As the ash and Shadow energy began to spill out of Kanto and across the sea into the Unova and Orre Regions, the President of Unova hid in an emergency bunker along with his staff and family, but locked Alder out. The shocked Champion of the Unova region yelled. "Mr President. You can't just leave your job and hide this out. You need to warn Orre and quick." The President was unimpressed and snapped back. "That Shadow Pokémon whatsit is fake news and so are you! If you're so passionate about that failure of a state, you do it yourself Alder!" Brycen the Iccirus gym leader groaned as Alder headed back to the Unova champion meeting.    </p><p> "I suppose we have to focus on finding a way to stop the Shadow Storm Giovanni's death caused."


</p><p> N bowed his head as the Team Plasma grunts all quickly cleaned up. He would rather the people had stopped mistreating Pokémon in light of the Shadow Pokémon storm that had ravaged in the Wescoatian region. "Father, why have you changed goals? Even with the Seven Sages offering to help Unova rebuild, we may still face legal opposition." Ghentis looked at his own son. "Because right now we have to hide the real plan. It's not one you can comprehend anyway."</p><p> As the enraged Kyurem flung a Glaciate at Ghentis's chest even the leader of Team Plasma's own Pokémon had fled from the Legendary Pokemon of Emptiness, except for one as Ghentis's Hydreigon yelled in Pokémon speak. "I was itching for a crack of his guts you icy zombie! But at least my Trainer's dead now!" The said draconic zombie barely noticed as a telepathic mutter rasped from the maw of Kyurem. "Foolish..... mortals. What... do .. you. want with me? Are you here to bring another storm of shadows.. or to save it?"

</p><p> Sage Zinzolin shuddered as he clutched frostbitten hands at the presence of the Legendary Pokemon, but backed away from the cave as Rood looked with disapproval. "Your Majesty, you have to find a way to save us. Or we could all be killed by Kyurem. I can't believe the childhood terror of my hometown is real!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>